La Princesa y El Mendigo
by Endaki308
Summary: [AU. JeanxArmin,YmirxHistoria,LevixEren, entre otras] "Voy a contaros un cuento, tal como me fue relatado por cierta persona que lo sabía por su padre, el cual, a su vez, se lo había oído igualmente explicar a su progenitor... y así sucesivamente (...)".
1. Prólogo

**Carls: A ver, creo que esta es una de las ideas más raras que jamás se me hayan ocurrido… Supongo que habrán cosas que os recordarán tanto al cuento como a la película de Barbie(¿? Entre otras cosas que se me ocurran :I  
**

**No me juzguen, era de mis favoritas xD**

Advertencias: Aparte del yaoi y el Yuri, posiblemente hayan palabras poco apropiadas (¿

Parejas: YmirxHistoria, JeanxArmin (Y eso que me gusta más el JeanxMarco :v), LevixEren (Presentados de forma rara, creo xD), SashaxConnie y no sé cuáles más puedan surgir :v

**Ah, y otra cosa, es que a pesar de haber visto el anime y leer el manga, me enredo un poquito con los distritos. Si me equivoco en algo, no se abstengan de corregirme. **

"_Voy a contaros un cuento, tal como me fue relatado por cierta persona que lo sabía por su padre, el cual, a su vez, se lo había oído igualmente explicar a su progenitor... y así sucesivamente, de generación en generación, durante más de trescientos años, los padres lo transmitían a los hijos, y éstos lo conservaban en la memoria. Tal vez se trata de una historia, quizá únicamente de una leyenda o de una tradición, pero pudo haber ocurrido. Es posible que los sabios y los perspicaces lo creyeran cierto, pero también puede ser que únicamente los ignorantes y los ingenuos lo encontraran agradable y lo creyeran real."_

_**El príncipe y el Mendigo, Mark Twain**_

_**Prólogo: Nacimiento de la princesa y el mendigo. **_

En el distrito de Trost, nacía una pequeña chica, que fue esperada durante mucho tiempo. Su nombre era Historia, y era rubia y de ojos azules. Las celebraciones se dieron en todo el reino, pasando incluso a través de las murallas que separaban sus distritos.

Lo que muchos no sabían era que, en esa misma noche, nacía también un chico dentro del pobre distrito de Shiganshina. Él, al igual que la nueva princesa, era rubio y de ojos azules, mas de apellido Arlet.

En todo el lugar, no se hablaba más que de Historia Reiss, quien sin duda era heredera de la familia real, portando la marca de nacimiento justo detrás de su hombro izquierdo. Pero no se hablaba en lo absoluto de Armin Arlet, envuelto en andrajos, a excepción claro de su familia.

Los años pasaron y sus vidas tomaban rumbos distintos, ellos crecieron –aunque, en realidad, sus cuerpos no se estiraron tanto –y cada uno aprendió a vivir bajo sus diferentes condiciones.

Lo que no sabían era que, al cumplir la edad de 15 años, todo eso cambiaría.

**Imagino que ya sabrán el rumbo de todo esto, ¿no? xD  
Es decir, la historia es famosa :v ¡Espero les interese la historia! Y no olviden dejar reviews, eso es importante (¿?) **

**Y lo siento, pero es probable que los capítulos sean bien cortitos D: Igual es, técnicamente, mi primer fic de SnK (Aunque tengo una idea de un Riren por ahí)**

**Próximo capítulo: La vida de Armin Arlet. **

**Sayonara-matta nee~**


	2. La vida de Armin Arlet

**SnK no me pertenece (¿?**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: La vida de Armin Arlet. **

Nacido en cuna no muy acaudalada, Armin siempre fue un chico tranquilo, pero con una sed de conocimiento que pocos tenían. Cuando pequeño, sus padres habían fallecido y él, hijo único, se había quedado con su Abuelo.

Su Abuelo tenía enormes colecciones de libros, que hablaban sobre un mundo exterior lleno de maravillosos paisajes. Armin pasó la mayor parte de su infancia entre gruesos libros, llenando su cerebro de ideas y sueños.

En el barrio donde vivía Armin, las casas eran de unos dos pisos y tejados rojos, y cercanas las unas de las otras. No muy lejos, vivía una amiga suya –la única, en realidad –llamada Mikasa Ackerman, de cabellos negros y ojos grises. Armin a veces la admiraba. Ella fuerte como ninguna otra, mientras él era menudo y débil.

El rubio recordaba perfectamente un día en el que conoció a su otro amigo. Tenía alrededor de nueve años cuando recorría los callejones, y un par de chicos más grandes que él intentaron atacarlo. De la nada, apareció lo que en un inicio pensó que era un gato, de pelaje marrón y ojos verde esmeralda, y mordió fuertemente a uno de los chicos en la pantorrilla, haciéndolo chillar de dolor. Armin aprovechó la ocasión para huir lejos de allí.

Más tarde, se encontró con el mismo animal. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un perro. Uno muy raro. El perro lo siguió hasta su casa, y entonces le preguntó a su abuelo si podía conservarlo. El anciano lo miró por un segundo, suspiró, y simplemente le dijo –Ponle un nombre –Y así fue como terminó conservando a Eren.

A la edad de doce, para conseguir algo de dinero, Armin aprendió a hornear panecillos y demás. Gracias a esto, muchos niños más pequeños que él, se acercaban rogándoles a sus familiares que les compraran algo. Mientras tanto, por alguna extraña razón, a Mikasa le gustaba hacer comer a Eren de los panes; cosa que le resultaba chistosa a Armin.

A veces, Armin trataba de recordar a sus padres, pero no podía. A decir verdad, no se sentía triste al respecto, pues sabía que si se hubiera quedado con ellos posiblemente nunca hubiera aprendido tanto, y sería tan sólo otro niño pobre e ignorante. Se estremecía con tan solo imaginarse a sí mismo tirado en las calles, pidiendo limosna.

Pero no era así. Con el pasar de los años, el joven Arlet se había interesado particularmente en la realeza. Luego de tantos libros, consideraba que el comportamiento de esas personas era muy distinto al que se veía por su vecindario, pues estas tenían más modales de los que él mismo creía posible.

Eventualmente, el mismo Armin empezó a imitar varios de estos modales, a modo de que no era precisamente elegante pero con un comportamiento notablemente diferente. Como dije antes, él era tranquilo y pacífico; a diferencia de su amiga Mikasa, que en realidad también era tranquila, pero mucho más ruda; o de su perro Eren, siempre inquieto, como un niño pequeño.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: La vida de Historia Reiss.**

**Recuerden, esto no es una adaptación del cuento ni de las películas, tan solo está inspirado en ello :B ¿Reviews?**

**Matta-nee~ **


	3. La vida de Historia Reiss

**Capítulo dos: La vida de Historia Reiss.**

* * *

Historia Reiss siempre fue una chica buena, bastante amigable y, a pesar de ser una princesa, no caía bajo el estereotipo de malcriada, superficial y egoísta. Todos los criados la apreciaban y ella compartía ese cariño.

Todos sabían que en el futuro seria una gran reina... Lo que no sabían era que ella nunca lo quiso.

Alrededor de los ocho años, su tío Erwin le regaló un trío de gatos muy peculiares.

Uno se llamaba Isabel y era una hembra, tenía el pelaje rojo y unos enormes ojos verdes. Historia se reía mucho con ella, pues era alocada y solía meterse en problemas. Otro era Farlan, castaño muy pálido y ojos avellana; que por lo general era calmado y no se metía en líos. El tercero era Levi, de pelaje negro y ojos verde olivo. Él era el típico gato arisco, reacio de cualquier cariño de parte de quién sea.

Con el tiempo nuestra futura reina fue creciendo y sus figuras empezaron a marcarse poco a poco, pero nada exagerado. Al contrario, apenas y se notaba.

* * *

-Hoy es el día –Dijo Historia con un suspiro mientras miraba al espejo. Ese día cumplía 15 años y sus padres le habían dicho que tenían algo importante que decirle, como una "sorpresa".

Traía puesto un vestido blanco de falda larga, con una cinta dorada debajo del pecho, y a partir de ahí caían unos pedazos de tela parecidos a pétalos de flores de color rosa pálido. Tenía el pelo largo, notó.

Miro con pesadez a la pequeña tiara entre sus manos, y se la colocó -Ya estoy lista... -Dijo con un suspiro.

De pronto, Levi apareció al lado suyo. Su cola estaba tiesa y se veía más serio de lo normal, como si algo malo estuviera pasando. -¿Qué sucede, Levi? -Preguntó acariciando su cabeza, éste la mordió.

Historia soltó una pequeña risa -Nunca cambias...

* * *

Historia Reiss se quedo en estado de shock por un segundo. Este definitivamente era el peor día de su vida... No, el segundo, pues el primero seguramente sería el día de su boda.

-¡No es justo!-Gritó. Primero tiene que heredar un título que no quiere y ahora, de paso, ¡la quieren casar con un príncipe idiota con cara de caballo!

-Todos nosotros solo pensamos en nuestro propio bien y no nos importa si otros están al borde de la pobreza, tampoco es demasiado justo -Escucho decir a Jean Kirschtein, su prometido, en voz muy baja.

Se estremeció. Pasaría a ser Historia Kirschtein... No, no lo aceptaba. Se negaba aceptarlo. Antes de que pudiera abrir su boca para protestar otra vez, su padre habló - No hay nada que discutir. Sasha, lleva al príncipe hasta su habitación. Historia, retirarte.

La rubia fulminó a su padre con la mirada y luego a su madre ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Acaso no le importaba?

-No me hagas decirlo dos veces -Y tras esto, se retiró indignada a su habitación.

Se sentó sobre su cama, y sus gatos parecieron rodearla. Sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas de rabia, pero ella se negaba. No iba a llorar por ello. La pequeña Isabel se sentó en su regazo, y ella empezó a acariciarla lentamente por costumbre. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Sin cambiarse de ropa, tomó una capa con capucha de color rojo, y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas? -Escuchó la voz de su madre

Se detuvo en seco y dijo, con la voz más fría que pudo poner -A cortarme el cabello -Y salió sin siquiera mirarla.

Se dirigió a un carruaje, pues tampoco quería estar cerca de allí. Una vez dentro, recordó las palabras de Jean, y le dijo al conductor -Lléveme a Shiganshina - Este se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

El viaje fue más rápido de lo que esperaba… Pero no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar allí.

* * *

**Andrea: Esta idiota, siempre sube capítulo cuando no tengo Internet…**

**Carla: Yo… te quiero mucho (¿?) **

**En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo n.n Si tienen algo que comentarme pues ¡NO TENGAN PENA! :DD **

**Próximo capítulo: Encuentro.**

**Sayonara-matta-nee~**


End file.
